


half gone wi' drink

by gotham_ruaidh



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham_ruaidh/pseuds/gotham_ruaidh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine a night on Fraser's ridge where both Claire and Jamie have had too much to drink</p>
            </blockquote>





	half gone wi' drink

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt sent in to [Imagine Claire and Jamie](http://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/134274143662/imagine-a-night-on-frasers-ridge-where-both) on tumblr. I'm posting my Imagine prompts here for easier reading and in case there's anyone on AO3 who might not be on tumblr. Do feel free to check the blog out, though, and send in prompts if you have more ideas for our favorite pair!

*headboard bangs against the wall*

“Sassenach? Ye canna be on top - that’s where _I’m_ supposed to go!”

*rustle of sheets and blankets and muffled English curses*

“Shut up, you bloody Scot, and let me just do what I want to!”

*whispered Gaelic noises of bliss*


End file.
